


Keep Them On

by PuppetMaster55



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: Lotor surprises Keith with some nice thigh highs





	Keep Them On

Keith froze, hand on the door, as he took in the sight before him. Lotor moaned on the bed, his fingers pumping in and out of both holes, spreading them and stretching them wide. lube and slick oozed along Lotor’s fingers, and dripped down onto the bed, inviting Keith. His legs were spread wide, and high in the air, putting everything on display for Keith to see. 

And what Keith could see was Lotor, dressed only in silky red thigh high stockings. Lotor panted, eyes cloudy with need, and he whined when he saw Keith. 

“Daddy,” he moaned. “I’ve been such a good boy. Please fill me.”

Keith growled as he stalked toward Lotor, dropping his clothes as he went. Keith grinned, climbed atop the bed, and took one of Lotor’s legs in hand. 

“You’re such a pretty boy,” Keith said, nuzzling along Lotor’s thigh, feeling the cool smooth silk agaisnt his skin. Keiht trailed butterfly kisses along it, further and further down, and nipped along the edge of the stockings. “Dressing all pretty just for me. Look at you, pretty boy, you’re trembling. Haven’t you come at all today? And you’re so wet, so pliant against your fingers. Pretty boy, I could spend hours eating you out. Would you love that?”

“Please,” Lotor whimpered. “Daddy, please.”

Keith chuckled, nibbling along Lotor’s thighs. “Don’t worry, pretty boy, daddy’s going to reward you.”


End file.
